1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to anchors for poured concrete metal deck floors in multi-story buildings and used as support points for suspended utilities such as plumbing, piping, mechanical equipment, cable trays, bus ducts, HVAC ducts, electrical conduit, conduit racks, junction boxes and the like. More particularly, the present invention pertains to new and improved threaded anchors for poured concrete metal deck floors.
2. The Prior Art
Anchors for concrete wood form and concrete metal deck floors are known in the art. A threaded stud having a plate attached to its body, or an elongated nut having a bolt threaded into one end and a plate attached to its body have been used to provide suspension points for support rods that are used to suspend utilities and utility racks from ceilings, which are formed from concrete poured onto a metal deck floor surface of the floor above.
The size of the support rods utilized in a given application will vary depending on load requirements and upon the kind of utilities that are being suspended. Once anchors are in place, the size of the suspension rods cannot be changed. Moreover, many of these devices are used in the construction of a single building, making the labor required to install them a non-trivial factor.